


Cartman gets bored

by SorrowfulJoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulJoy/pseuds/SorrowfulJoy
Summary: Cartman gets bored at 11pm and tries to get his friends to come and spend time with him, texting fic





	Cartman gets bored

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2am when I couldn't sleep, I've always enjoyed text fics so I wanted to make one myself, kyman if you squint, hope you like it, might do more, might not, depends on if sleep keeps evading me xD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
